Supernatural Series 9X2 Child's Play
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: The Winchesters get a new family member. But she's not as sweet and innocent as she looks. Episode 2 in the Supernatural; Series 9 series (previous story; 9X1; What Happens in Vegas, next story; 9X3; Return to Sender)
1. Part 1

_Author's Notes; _ok guys, episode two. Read and review.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry wandered through the flea market, not really knowing what he was looking for. The Winchesters had stopped over for a while between cases and Harry had decided to go for a wander.

He looked around, there were stalls selling all sorts of random things, towels and rugs, furniture and books. As he looked, his eye alighted on a small stall under a grubby awning, manned by a tall, willowy woman who was clearly French.

"Bonjour Madame" Harry said as he approached

"Bonjour Monsieur" she replied with a smile

"These dolls must all be very old" he said, nodding to the collection of porcelain dolls on the table in front of her

"Oui, this one here is early Victorian" she said, pointing to a small blonde doll in a white dress, as she spoke, Harry's eye was caught by another doll, an unusually tall one with black curls and pretty blue eyes that was about as tall as an average five-year-old. What really piqued his interest was the fact that he was sure the doll had blinked.

"What about this one?" he asked, indicating the doll

"Oh her? She unfortunately has a bit of a bad reputation. I've had trouble selling her" the seller said sadly

"Bad reputation?"

The seller nodded "a large number of her previous owners ended up dying mysteriously; often in horrible ways" she sighed "I'd be lucky to get $800 for her". Harry checked his wallet; he had a fair amount of money in there, thanks to his allowance from his grandparents in Italy. He counted out eight hundred and then, after a moment's thought, added an extra bill.

"Nine hundred and I'll take her" he said as he handed the money over, the woman looked shocked but took the money "don't worry, I'll take good care of her" he smiled sweetly as he picked up the doll, holding her like a baby.

He walked away and rounded a corner into an alley.

"Hello, I know you can hear me" he said, looking down at the doll in his arms

"Hello" she said, smiling up at him

"What's your name sugar cube?" Harry asked with a smile as he readjusted her

"Clarissa" she said as she shifted herself into a more comfortable position in his arms

"That's a cute name. What's all this about dead people though?" he asked

"The lady that made me, the way I am" she muttered "had an old relative who collected dolls. The lady bought me and enchanted me so that when the old lady was asleep I'd come to life and kill her so that she could have her inheritance" Clarissa looked sad "after a while I ended up with a new family, the girl who owned me was nice, but her Father hurt her, so I killed him. I got passed around from family to family over the years, if the owner was nice then I behaved but if someone tried to hurt them then I killed them" she looked up at him "You won't make me go away will you?"

"Why would I? Whatever you did in the past is just that; the past, it doesn't matter. You can call me daddy if you want" he winked at her and she hugged him tightly as they exited the alley.

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Ok, so let me get this straight. You saw a doll in the market, a doll which has a reputation for killing people, and you bought it anyway?" Sam said, turning his trademark bitch face #65 to the max as he looked at his brother and the little doll that were sitting on the bed in the motel

"Yes and what she did in the past doesn't matter, she's promised to behave. She might even come in handy" Harry petted Clarissa's ebony curls as she sat on his lap

"I promise I'll be a good girl Uncle Sam" she said sweetly, looking up at him with her sapphire blue eyes. The second oldest Winchester looked at her, his face twisted as he tried to resist but in the end he gave up

"Ok fine, she seems harmless enough but she's your responsibility" Sam said as Clarissa hugged her new 'daddy'

"You are such a pushover dude" Dean laughed as he took a long draught from his beer

"Yeah because you could've resisted that adorable face" Adam laughed as Dean shrugged, just then, Sam's cell phone rang

"Yeah? Oh hey Bobby" Sam said as he answered it

"What's up?" Harry asked as he snagged a beer from Dean's cooler

"Ok first, how many times have I told you not to drink alcohol?" Sam said disapprovingly

"American pastime, family tradition" Harry countered, the older brunet shaking his head

"Anyway never mind that, what did Bobby want Sammy?" Dean asked

"Thirteen missing kids in Holly Springs, Mississippi, he wants us to look into it since we're so close" Sam said.

Clarissa was clenching her hand in the direction of Harry's hand.

"What? You want the cap honey? Ok" the boy gave her the cap and she bit it clean in two, chewing a swallowing before repeating it with the other half

"She eats metal? Ok" Dean said and took a pull on his beer.

_Non Timebo Mala_

The family of now five drove east to Mississippi. Shaking up in another crappy motel they began researching and doing all the usual; interviews with local L.E.O.s, talking to families etc.

Harry, in the meanwhile, was doing several things at once. He didn't really get involved with research much so his main role was in the 'domestic' department. Among his tasks at this point was fixing dinner for the family which involved a trip to the store to pick up ingredients for sandwiches as well as salt, bottled water and plastic cutlery, which it seemed Clarissa was more than happy to eat as a substitute for metal.

Another thing he had to do was pay a visit to the local thrift store to find some clothes for Clarissa, there wasn't much they had in her size but what they did have was cute, although the two of them did attract some unusual stares for people in the town, most likely because Clarissa looked more like a doll than could easily be explained away.

This led to Harry's third task, scavenging around for the relevant ingredients for the spell he was planning to do.

Eventually he had all the relevant equipment and he began to mix the ingredients and chant the spell which would create a permanent glamour charm around the small pink amulet that hung from a string of white pearls that would allow Clarissa to pass for human.

While he was doing all this, Clarissa was chowing down on a packet of thirty plastic spoons and Sam and Adam were doing the relevant research form books, internet etc while Dean handled the field work.

"Ok done honey" Harry said as he patted the amulet dry, Clarissa came over and Harry placed the string around her neck, instantly her appearance changed until she resembled a normal five year old

"Looks good, she won't attract so much attention now" Adam smiled down at the little girl

"Thanks Uncle Adam" she smiled.

"Well the good news is we now know who's taken these kids, and thankfully they don't have the number of kids they need yet, they have thirteen but they need fifteen" Sam said

"Fifteen? Doesn't seem very Satanic" Harry said

"I know but that means we have an opportunity to catch the sons of bitches in the act and get them to give up the location of the other kids"

"Sounds good but I have a better plan" Harry said "me and Clarissa act as bait, with you guys on hand to step in if stuff goes wrong, and we let them take us right into the belly of the beast so to speak"

"But-" Dean tried to interrupt

"Let me finish. We then know exactly where the kids are and you guys follow us and rescue the kids, taking out the bad guys in the process" Harry finished

"Harry I don't like that idea, there's so much that could go wrong" Sam said, concerned

"Trust me Samsquatch, I can take care of myself" Harry gave a slightly evil smirk

"You're sure you can do this?" Dean asked

"Dean, please" Harry gave Dean his classic 'Demon Slayer' Glare

"Ok, fine" Dean put his hands up in surrender

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry rubbed his arms as he and Clarissa walked through the shadowy streets.

"You ok Clarissa?" he asked her, looking down at her where she stood next to him in her little white dress

"Yeah, I don't really feel the cold much" she said, holding his hand as they walked down the street, they knew that the impala was only a short distance back on the street but that didn't stop Harry feeling a little unnerved.

Just then, a nondescript van screeched to a halt near them and they were pulled into the back, their faces covered by rags that smelled sickeningly sweet. Chloroform. Harry felt his eyelids getting heavy as the blackness closed in on his vision; he looked around to Clarissa as he lost consciousness.

_Non Timebo Mala_

In the impala.

"Here we go!" Dean said as the two kids were pulled into the van and it sped off, they kept close behind it all the way into the woods outside of town, where they saw two guys get out, each holding one of the kids, each unconscious. The two guys went into a shed away from the rest of the house and came out without the kids.

"This is it guys, let's do this" Sam said and opened his door.

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he felt a small hand on his arm.

"Hmm? What happened?" he asked as he sat up

"They put us in a cage with the other kids" Clarissa said as she looked around at the others in the low ceilinged metal structure

"Now we've all had it, they needed fifteen. You two are the last, now we're all gonna die" one of the smaller girls said

"We're not gonna die sweetie, we're here to get you out of here" Harry reassured her as he looked at the door of the cage which was in the top, it was chained shut with a heavy padlock

"Can you open the door?" one of the other boys asked

"Clarissa, hairpin please" Harry said, the girl pulled a pin from her hair and handed it to him

"You can pick locks?" one of the girls asked

"When your family pretty much breaks the law to earn a living you pick up tricks like this, especially considering this isn't my first time in a cell" he chuckled, remembering the first time he was arrested, back in Hope, North Dakota.

He quickly picked the lock as the door of the shed opened to reveal Dean, shotgun drawn. Some of the others screamed as Harry jumped out of the cage.

"Hey bro, caught up with us then?" he smiled as he lifted Clarissa out, "Come on, it's ok; he's with us" he smiled and the other kids began climbing out of the cage

"Thank you" the girl who'd spoken before hugging Harry

"Adam's waitin' to take the kids back to town" Dean said as he pointed back towards the van that Adam had successfully hotwired to take the kids back to the town*

"Awesome, get goin' kids" Harry said and nodded towards the van

"Aren't you comin' with us?" the girl asked

"Somebody's gotta make sure those guys don't do this again" Harry smiled at her and she left

"Be careful" she said, pausing at the door

"Let's do this" Harry said, Demon Slayer glare firmly in place on his face as he stalked out of the shed

"I don't wanna be the cult leader right now" Dean said as he and Clarissa followed him.

They walked into the house were the cult were preparing for their sacrifice. Most of the members were dispatched quickly but one last guy shot Dean in the shoulder, he was close to Harry and Clarissa who made to attack.

Clarissa got their first, slicing the guy in half with her Wolverine style claws which had extended from her fingernails. Harry cheered her on as the cult member was ripped to pieces but then a slight splash of red appeared on his cheek as a small bit of the man was flung against his face.

Harry froze, biting his lip as he wiped the piece of flesh from his face.

"I need to leave" he said and dashed out of the room into the woods.

"What the-?" Dean asked, looking after the younger boy

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry dashed into the forest, panting as he tried to control himself.

_What the Hell is wrong with me? Is this because of my parents? Why can't I fight this… this hunger? _He thought to himself as he leant against a tree

"I must be going mad" he said

"Could be" a voice said, Harry span around but before he could see who was there everything went black.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes _Find out more in part 2 (coming soon), don't worry; I won't keep you waiting long.

BTW, in my mind, Dean taught Adam and Harry to drive and they do know how and do drive on a regular basis, they just don't have licenses.


	2. Part 2

_Author's Notes _Forgot to mention in the last part, Clarissa belongs to the Author of '_Ghost of a Chance_' which can be found on my faves list and I have permission to use her. Thanks for reminding me about that Anon, though you could have been nicer about it.

Read on!

_Non Timebo Mala_

Harry's eyes fluttered open for the second time that night. He was sort of getting fed up of being knocked out by this point.

Looking around he saw he was in what looked like a warehouse, typical.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" the voice from before spoke, looking over, Harry saw a tall man with extensive piercings and tattoos, suitably scary looking. As he spoke, the man's eyes flashed black, a Demon.

"And to whom do I owe the honour?" Harry asked politely

"McRae, just McRae" the Demon sneered and slapped Harry sharply across the face "And you speak when you're spoken to you filthy little abomination"

"The only abomination here is you traitor!" Harry growled and spat blood in the Demon's face, McRae slapped him again

"Shut up you piece of filth! You Nephili think you're so tough, just because your dads knocked up Angels, it makes me sick" McRae hissed

"Kill me then, if you're so tough! You haven't got the balls" Harry growled, "besides, you wouldn't dare piss off my old man" McRae flinched and stepped back as he realised just what he was dealing with here when the teens eyes flashed as black as his own had moments before

"You! You're no Nephilim! You're…"

"Crowley's" Harry laughed, loud and insanely, as the Demon backed away

_Non Timebo Mala_

"Where's papa?" Clarissa asked, Adam had just got back from dropping the kids at the sheriff's office

"He was with you" Adam said

"He left, we thought he'd be out here" Dean said as they looked all around the area but they couldn't find him anywhere

"Over here!" Clarissa called, she was standing near an old oak and there was a smudge of red against the bark

"Blood" Dean said

"It's papa's, I can tell by the smell" the little girl said "and look" she handed him a piece of torn material

"Harry's jacket" Dean told them after a moment

"I can track his scent, I have a good nose" Clarissa explained and sniffed at the air "this way" she pointed and led them back to the impala, leaning out of the window to better keep the scent

_Non Timebo Mala_

McRae backed away slowly, his eyes fixed on the boy that was still tied to the chair. Harry smiled, his own blood slowly dripping from his lips, he looked over the Demon's shoulder

"Hello Father" he said in a sweet English accent.

McRae wheeled around only to be stabbed in the chest

"Don't mess with my son" the acting King of Hell hissed as the other Demon died

"Nice timing" Harry smiled as Crowley came over to him and cut off the ropes

"Anything for family" the taller man ruffled the boy's hair as he stood up and spun the bloody Demon knife in his hand. Looking at it for a moment he handed it, handle first, to Harry who looked down at it, surprised.

"I thought you said I had to earn my Demon blade the same way I did-"

"That doesn't matter, besides the Winchesters would get suspicious if you didn't have a knife on you and this guy was dead, I've changed the name on it so that it's truly yours so don't worry" Crowley smiled

"Thank you" Harry smiled and took the knife

"Now I have to go, your brothers are coming" the Demon smiled down at him "Your mum and dad would be really proud of you son"

"I know they are" Harry smiled before Crowley disappeared.

Just then, the door of the warehouse was wrenched open to reveal Clarissa, claws drawn, with Dean, Sam and Adam behind her with their guns ready.

"You took your sweet time" he said as he wiped the knife clean on his pants and tucked into his belt

"Are you ok?" Dean said, running over to check Harry for injuries

"A few cuts and bruises but I look better than the other guy" he nodded to the corpse on the floor

"How did you-?" Sam looked at the chair which was engraved with, strangely enough, Angel binding sigils

"Angel binding sigils, yeah weird. Not that they work so well on vampires" Harry laughed; the brothers knew his Mother had been half vampire, so it was a reasonable lie to curtail Sam's suspicious mind.

"And you just happen to have a Demon killing knife?" Adam asked with raised eyebrows

"It's his" Harry nodded to the dead Demon "idiot left it on the table, stupid move when you're dealing with a Witch who can summon objects from across the room"

"I still get confused as to how you're a vampire and a Witch?" Adam said

"Easy, Witch Father, Vampire Mother" Harry explained quickly, not going into the details that neither of his parents were exactly themselves when he was conceived.

"Well let's get going, case closed, we need to get the heck outta dodge before shit gets real" Dean said and led them out of the warehouse.

As they were leaving, Harry noticed a small black cat near the side of the warehouse.

"Hello, what are you doing there?" he asked it as he bent down to pick it up

"Harry it's a stray cat, and no you can't keep it" Sam said

"But she's a hellcat, like a hellhound only feline" Harry said "she must have been the runt of her litter, poor thing, all alone out here on the street. If we don't take her in, she might just hurt somebody later" Harry explained

"Fine but it's your responsibility" Dean said "and it better not mess up my baby"

"I was thinking she'd make a nice pet for Clarissa actually" Harry said, handing the cat to his daughter

"Really? Thank you daddy!" she squealed "I'll call her… Xanthia!" she said after a moment of thought

"Cute name honey" Harry kissed her on top of the head and they left.

_Non Timebo Mala_

_Author's Notes_ ok, so, Nephili is the plural of Nephilim and in my head-cannon a Demon's knife (like Ruby's knife) is like an Angel sword, every Demon has one and it belongs specifically to that Demon unless it's won from them in battle or given to someone else willingly (such as Ruby's). The inscription on the knife is the Demon's name in demonic script (like Enochian, the Demons have their own language).

The next episode will be called; _Return to Sender _and is one of those little filler episodes that they sometimes do that don't really focus on the Winchesters on a case, like _A Weekend at Bobby's _so that should be fun, *_SPOILER WARNING_* An old friend/enemy of the Winchesters is set to make a surprise reappearance so 'Let's light this candle!'


End file.
